


Bad Days

by StilesIsTheSpark



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Stiles and Derek have been together forever, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek, deputy!Derek, teacher!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesIsTheSpark/pseuds/StilesIsTheSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the first things Stiles does when he wakes up is makes sure he's really awake, the second thing he's does is check that Derek is still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and it's unbeta'd so please be nice about it.

Before Stiles even opens his eyes in the morning he checks to see if he's awake. He starts counting his fingers and once he's satisfied tht he has ten ,and only ten fingers, he looks over at Derek's side of the bed. There would be times would he would glance over and his husband wouldn't be laying beside him and a wave of panic washed over him but then he would hear Derek cursing at the coffee pot as he tried to work it and his racing heart would slowly go back to normal. Even so more often than not Derek would appear in the doorway with his own cup of coffee and one for Stiles' as if summoned there by Stiles' frantic heart rate.

When Stiles first moved in with Derek seven years ago (SEVEN FREAKING YEARS AGO, OMFG) it had surprised Stiles that Derek came at the slightest uptick in his heartbeat. However after he had gotten over his surprise he teased Derek about it and Derek had simply rolled his eyes fondly (i.e embarrassed at being caught being such a overprotective wolf) at Stiles and told him to stop being such a hyperactive spaz and then Derek wouldn't have to worry about him.

This time however when Stiles rolled over he saw that Derek was already staring at him with a expectant look.

"Jeez, creeper." Stiles said, pulling the blanket towards him. "Do you watch me sleep all the time or is today just a special occasion?"

Derek grinned and snuggled closer into Stiles' personal space before nuzzling his beard up against Stiles' pale neck, turning it red. "It's a special occasion." He murmured as he kissed one of Stiles' many moles just because he could and Stiles would let him.

"Oh yeah?" Stiles grunted, trying to get his neck away from Derek's beard, he did not need to show up to work with beard burn, thank you very much. "What's the occasion?"

"I married the most annoying, sarcastic little spark seven years ago today."

"...Is he cute at least?"

Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles deeply. "Very."

Stiles smiled, his heart doing a stupid uptick at being able to amuse Derek that easily. Stiles grabbed both sides of Derek's face and held him there for a bit, sharing soft kiss after soft kiss before Derek pulled away and wrinkled his nose. "Somebody has morning breath they need to take care of."

Stiles gaped at Derek. "Well, then no more anniversary kisses for you!"

Derek smirked and got out of bed. "We both know how much you love to give me anniversary kisses." He said, grinning knowingly before continuing on. "Besides I doubt you want all your kids commenting on your bad breath all day instead of paying attention to the lesson." And with that Derek left the room, presumingly to finish getting ready for work.

Stiles stayed in their bed for a few more minutes before facing the fact that he was going to have to work on his and Derek's seventh wedding anniversary and got up to brush his teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and if you noticed any big mistakes please let me know.


End file.
